The Light Burns Bright
by Cupcakeb236791
Summary: Mary and Francis have struggled though a year of marriage but there love keeping them together. What will they do when there is love is tested and one difficult decision is made? Will the light of love still burn bright?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, just to get this off my mind I just wrotethe intirechapter then my devicefrozen, which is what I am writing this on, and I lost it all so to say I am annoyed is an understatement! Anyway this is from Mary'sPOV and just for reference Lola and Francis never happened. So here I go again re writingitagain. Sorry I am just a little annoyed with myself for not saving it. Enjoy...**

* * *

Ithad been a year since me and Francis were married and it had been one hell of a ride for us. Between 3 miscarriages, one of which Francis doesn'tknow about, and people asking when they should expect an heir to be arriving, it was an up and downjounerny.  
We had still gotten though it though, together. I rolled over to find Francis gone again, before I woke up. I toke in his sweet scent as my eyes begin to adjust to the ew light streaming in our window. With a knock at the door, a young girl entered.

"You majesty your ladies are here to wake you this morning" the young girl spoke. " allow them in" With that she curtsied and allowed them past. "Morning Mary." The girls spoke. It had always made me laugh the way our conversations would startwith smalltalk  
and then get to the purpose of our talking." So what are your plans for today?" " I don't have any meeting planned for today, however I plan on going to my husbands one in the afternoon, so I would like to wear Francis favourite dress please,Greer."  
/We all laughed and Greer brought out the red lace with a few small Jewels incrust on the neck line. The girls helped me in it While Lola Was trying to plait my hair to go I a bun, again how Francis liked it. We had then decided to go out inthe  
gardens for a picnic as I knew Francis had meetings all day. That one of the main reasons I decided to do this. I knew he hated these days when he was surrounded in politics with no escape so I though I would provided with one.

We had meet outside while Lola was getting the basket. "Do you remember the last time we did this and we asked about our first kisses ?" Kenna asked. "Of course" Greer spoke "but now I have had mine, so I haven't missed out on anything.!" She smiled wellI  
can assure there is still more, I thought in my head. As time went on we had luncheon and talked about our futures,I stayed quite as I had been so busy with worry about me and Francis over the past year, I had forgotten to catch up with my ladies.  
We went inside and I was called to Catherine's chambers what she wanted I could never guess?

* * *

"Ahh Mary you are here." I was in raced in an unexpected envelope hug. "How are you , are you well?"

"Yes Catherine I am, but I don't mean to be rude but I need to go somewhere if this is only catching up could we do it later?" Of course I knew I wasn't escaping Catherine that easy. " I sent you here for one of the most important reasons, heir making." _Oh god not you too I thought you knew what it was like to be pestered for an heir for 10 years._ "I  
hadstruggled for 10 yearsto create an heir but I managed with the help of this." It was a strange blue coloured looking liquid which smelt not to good." Drink this well.. Yes before you..yes and you should be with child. Right this is  
what she ment morepotions for me to try. "Also try different positions like" "okay that's enough I thank you for this but I think I will be alright." I Interputed the conversation beforeit got to awkward and left the glass on the table.  
"Mary just takeit so you can think about it" I smiled and picked it up. Straight away I headed formy chambers so that Icould hide this and dispose of it later.

* * *

I look in the mirror and see that I still look alright and make my way done to the throne room. There are 2 guard I front blocking my way. "Please move away" I compared the 2 men. " I am afraid the king is still I his meeting." " I know that is why I  
amgoing in so open the door!" I hissed at him. I loved the power I owned sometimes. I knew for a fact if I wasn't the queen I wouldn't be allowed in here no women would. As I entered the entire court looked shocked. I continued to walk up to  
mythrone and as I did the lords bowed their heads in respect though I saw out of the corner of my eye one didn't. I wanted to called him out on it and make a fuss, but I wasn't even allowed to be here I would be taken out and disgraced

for it, so I kept quite. Silently I sat on my throne and said" by all means do carry on my lords." They did as they said and I focused on concentrating. It was something about The local taxes being to low and they should be raised. Of courseI  
had my view but I didn't express it not now anyway. I saw Francis keep looking at me from the corner of my eye. His eyes burning into my body. I knew I was torturing him, I started torturing myself the fact that he couldn't sweep me up.

About 30 minutes later,they were finally done. "If we are done my lords then you may exited and retire for the night" Franis spoke being the king and all. As they left they all bowed including the last one, which was only probably for Francis.

" What can I do for my queen." Francis whispered before kissing my lips.

"Nothing I came here for you" I whispered back.

" well I only saw you distract me" he answered

" well I can leave if you would like"

"No not at all" I knew how much he meant it by how quickly he answered.

Suddenly he picked me up and ran back to our chambers. The servants looking at us were shocked and giggled after we were supposedly out of sight. " well if I was that much of a distraction maybe you couldhelp me do my corset up a bit tighter?"

I did this on purpose I already knew he was going to make love to me. " I have always disliked you corsets, I would rather undo it then do it back up." By the time he had answered my corset was already off and I began pulling at his shirt...

 **So there you go the first chapter of my new story sorry it toke so long to go up I kept forgetting to save and having to rewrite it. In the end I re wrote this 3 more times. Anyway I hope you liked that. There wasn't much story as this was just getting to know the characters next chapter is where the story line begans. Don't forget to review and comment and also follow and favourite. That's all for now until next time...**


	2. Summers ray of light

**Hello I hope you are enjoying this fanfic but I would love to know if you are guys so please review this chapter and don't forget to follow and favourite. With out further or do Enjoy...**

* * *

I woke in the arms of Francis that morning, from a restlessnight due to Francis. This time I actually found him herestroking patternes on my arm so that I would gently wake. I didn't want to though, being in this moment with the man I

love. I felt his heart beating inside his chest and his soft breathing in and out, telling me he is alive. Telling me he is here." Mary" I could hear his taunting voice trying to wake me. Just a few more seconds here before we wake tothe back

stabbing, please. "Mary" he started kissing down my neck. With this my eyes flung open and I quitly moaned his name. "Francis just a minute longer please." IPersuaded him gently trying to cokes him back to the warm sheets. He sat up and looked

/down at me. "We are King and queen we must wake." I sat up, crossed my arms( like a child) and scrunched my face at the idea. He laughed and got out of bed starting to change. I watched him do so and when he was finished he kissed me on the foreheadand  
sent for my ladies. After about 10 minutes they arrivedcheery as ever. Lola fetched my dress Francis had picked for me , but girls thought I did. "This is a lovely dress I hadn't seen it before." Lola spoke. I turned my head to see a brandnew  
purple dress with a gold embroidered neck line and a lighter purple silk inside for comfort. I smiled slowly. "I had not relised you had gone shopping Mary" Kenna said slightly angry as we always shopped together. " I haven't Francis has." I replyed,watching  
the anger drain from Kennas face. Greer had finished my hair into a side plait and I was ready for breakfast.

* * *

Me and Francis had often had these working breakfasts while I was working on the celebration of first spring and problems back home, Francis was consulting with Bash the other end. I normally would sit with him,but it seemed his brother hadtaken  
my place today. As I entered the room I saw Francis smile lift as he saw the new dress he had bought for me. I sat at the other end of the long table with my ladies and continued to work. "Mary as you don't have any meeting other the ones withthe  
Scottish lords perhaps we could go out of the castle Ithas been forever since we have." Greer asked. "Yes why don't we go down to one of the nearest villages as its a market day for the village." Kenna repeated the idea. " I will ask Francis  
butI am sure hewill be fine with it" I replied now excited for the day. I left breakfast early and dismissed my ladies until later so that we might be able to go shopping.

* * *

"Good morning my lords we have much to discuss this morning" they all bowed as I entered. "Now you are here your majesty we may begin" Lord Graham spoke. "As you may know the English are continuingto attack our beloved Scotland constantly, howeverour  
spies inform us that the numbers are lowering and men are tired of going in and out, if we Cole t more men I believe that we may put a stop to this war completely and we could even advance into England for you to take your birth right." Wow Icould  
/actually stop this. Stop. Let's wait to see the numbers first. "How many men will it take to support this" I spoke trying to stop the mumble fling from other lords. "Only 8 more companies" "Only" I snapped back sarcasticly making some lords see the  
/new fiery queen as had been rumoured. "My queen if I may say" Lord Ridel spoke "I do believe this will work, if we take them on directly from Scotland but also sailing men around the back, or from France, to attack on two fronts." "Do continue mylord"  
"Elizabeth will be so focussed on the Scottish line she will not see it coming and will give the element of surprise." "What if we don't succeed ? Won't Elizabeth have a treasonaccusation to kill me?" At this point the hall floodedwithsilence.  
It was true if this didn't work I would beheaded if Elizbeth could, plus she would have ally's all across the worlds to take my head and throne I would be killed and maybe even Francis...

"Well if this all my Lords you are dismissed" I spoke with as much power as possible even though being terrified. All I knew was that I had to speak with Francis and now.

* * *

I asked a pager to call for Francis, but I was told he was out hunting with his deputy, Bash of course. "Mary are you ready?" Kenna cake up to me. "For what?" "Our shopping trip" she paused " you do remember don't you?" " of course I will tella

pager to contact Francis that I am going shopping and I will collect my guards to go with us." The girls were down in the carriage as I told the pager to inform Francis of where we were going. With 10 guards coming I was surely safe. In the carriagemy  
/ladies talked as if we were all little girls again, but mostly i stayed quite thinking about Scotland. We soon arrived and began shopping, I never thought I would ever encounter what was next in my journey...


	3. The Secrets we hold cause us the most pa...

**Hello all I am here with the next chapter and let me just say I know it's short buts it's the**

 **Hello all I am here with the next chapter and let me just say I know it's short buts it's the beginning to a big part of story. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I would really appreciate reviews on what you think and if you like the story. With further or do enjoy...**

* * *

"Your majesty" an older lady said trying to curtsy struggling tremendously. "Please don't yourself with such traditions " I spoke as I looked through the wood combs and brushes. "This one. "I printed out as it picked up a delicate and decorator

came. Francis had often brush my hair before we made love and admired the brush and then of course my hair. I placed two gold coins in her hands and left before se could protest otherwise. I continued this process for many other stools and shops,

/looking though the beautiful silk, dresses, jewellery and much more. Then I heard crying and began walking down an ally while my lady's were looking at the shop.

* * *

I meet a young rich looking girl crying on her own." Hello there" I smiled and she suddenly jumped trying to frantically wipe her tears away. She curtseyed quickly and looked down obviously recognising me. " why are you crying ...?" I softly said

trying to ask her name. Nothing. "I am Mary and you are?" A flash of realisation made her face go pale. "Your majesty" she curtseyed again taking a step back. "It's alright I am not going to hurt you." She stepped back again. "Mary?.. Mary?!"

Kenna called the young girl began crying again." Mary there you are..." She realised the girl. " Elizabeth?" The girl looked up and half heartedly smiled. "You know her Kenna?" I asked. "Yes she is an orphan who Lord Graham adopted, his wife wanted  
/a girl after his 4 boys were born. Elizabeth what are you doing here?" Kenna asked confused by her presence. "Mary, Kenna where are you?" I heard Greer and Lola call. "I-I I am ... Scared." Elizabeth answered. "Of what!" Kenna answered harshly.  
/"Kenna, of what Elizabeth?" She was hesitant. "You can tell me." "The men told me if I told you they would kill me"

"What men?" " Those ones behind you" she said peacefully as if nothing was wrong. The last thing I remember from that day was the throbbing pain on the back of my head.

* * *

"Oh looks like our Queenie is finally waking up!" I heard a man spit in my ear. " he will be pleased" "Where am I? Who are you? I demand an answer!" I said trying not to lose sprit. Do they have Francis I wonder because I will tell them anything before  
theylay a hand on him. There was no answer but a few male hackles. As nervous tingle ran down my back at the sound of my displease making someone laugh. "Who are you?" I scream this time. "Shut up or we will gag you" he shot a anger filled lookat  
me as if looks could kill. If they did I would be brutally murdered. With that I stayed silent, something wasn't right. I heard metal clang against my arms as I tired to sit up. I was chained like a wild dog and respected as if I was a piece ofbait.  
Wait was that what I was ; a piece of bait trying to catch Francis. God knows he is looking for me. I hope he is looking for me, or do I?

* * *

 **Hi all I am sorry this is a short chapter but I wanted the next one to be just full of Frary fluff of him trying to rescue her. But sorry guys sometimes happy ever after doesn't happen you will just have to wait for the next chapter to come. All reviews are welcome and please tell me if you would like the next chapter to be in the POV of Mary or Francis or both. I hope you liked it. Until the next chapter...**


	4. The colour of fear

**Hello all I know it has been ages and I mean ages but I have been on holidays and really really busy so I am making it up by making this one extra long. Thanks for your reviews they mean sooooooo much. Really they do. So with out further or do enjoy...**

 **WARNING THIS MAY BE UPSETTING AND DISRUPTIVE FOR SOME AUDIENCE AND STRONG LANGUAGE IS USED**.

* * *

Francis POV:

"No, No STOP" they had her so far away and I couldn't reach her. " Mary, MARY" I was screaming. He had a knife against her throat and Mary had lost the will to live. Slowly slicing into her throat blood pouring from her neck. Tears raging down my face.  
I love you she whispered. "MARY, NO TAKE ME STOP". All I could do is watch the love of my life slowly die. "MARY!" My lungs filled with cold air and a bead of sweat running down my face. It's was a dream, a nightmare. She was still out there alive,  
I hope. I had searched and searched and yet everytime I come close to finding her, she was further away then I could imagine. I wouldn't stop though not until I found her. Never. I was going to find her... If it killed me.

* * *

Mary's POV:

I woke from a pain in my head and blinking the sleep from my eyes. I am Mary Queen of Scott's and France. I am Mary Queen of Scott's and France. I am Mary Queen of Scott's and France. I am Mary Queen of Scott's and France. I repeated  
this like a chant over and over again. I am Mary Queen of Scott's and France. I blinked in and out for the past week, or what I thought. I haven't seen light ever since they came for me so knowing how long it's been its one hell of a challenge.  
My life has been one hell of a challenge torture most days limited food. Slowly I know I am starving to death becoming more fragile every day. Death had shot a wave of relief as a way to stop the pain. Fighting the urge to continue this pain is hell  
and back again. So exhausting. I'm too tired to carry on. Carry on. Forwards.

"Wake up Queenie we need to talk." He slapped my face so my face had yet another shade of bruise on it. I spat in his face as he bent down to talk. "How rude and I hoped you had learned some manners from French court". I did nothing but stare I had wondered  
how he had got his scar and that I needed to be able to recognised it if I got out alive. If I got out at all. If...

"Now I need you to tell me how do I get in the castle in unnoticed ?" He asked. I didn't answer, not because I was stubborn but because I was too tired , too tired for anything. "Mary, Mary, Mary.." He sighed I knew what came next. "You need to lighten  
up it will be your wedding day in 2 weeks time." Or so I didn't. Wait did he just say wedding day. My and Francis wedding anniversary isn't for some time I was getting re married but then Fracnis must have broken our marriage of. No he wouldn't do  
that. So it means he's. Avoice in my head wobbled starting pouring out with tears. I was to dehydrated to cry but if I wasn't I would have been crying for France. He's dead. Francis is dead.

* * *

Francis POV:

She had to be here somewhere everywhere had been searched. I returned back for luncheon when I found myself in the infirmary looking for answers. Nostradamus. I had never believed in his visions, but I was getting desperate and needed answers. "Your majesty  
it's a pleasure to have.." He started I suppose he didn't want to get on the bad side of me, last time he was nearly burned. "Please stop with the introductions, I need answers and I need them now, where is she?" I spoke firmly trying not to  
sound to desperate. "I can't tell you exactly, my Lord I have no idea?" I looked at him with a deathly stare. "I have had visions but I don't know if theses should be brought up." I guess he was right to be wary. "Tell me these visions." "My lord  
I saw her at a place unknown to her, yet a familiar face is the reason she is there, she's in pain, but refuses to let answers slip." "Answers?" I interrupted " she is being tortured." Tear pricking my eyes threatening to pour. " a trusted friend  
wants to become the next King of France, Scotland and England. This is all I know, I'm sorry." I turned not thanking or disgracing him. A coup was rising and I know the man who wants France and has it in his birth right. I rushed to page Bash, we  
were leaving for our oldest threat and boarder.

* * *

Mary POV:

Today was the day. The end. I was going to escape or die trying. I have no strength but I will get I though this. My writs are thinner now and so I can slip though the chains. I have eaten the little stale bread I have and began to stand. As quite as  
I can be I start to look around for the window I had previously found. There was no way I was going to get married. Now Francis is dead no one will be trying to find me and Scotland will be demanding me. I had to get home, and leave the only place  
I had ever found happiness in. Fitting in the gap though was easier then I had thought, I guess I had lost a lot of wait due to starvation. Surprising it lead to place I couldn't of recognised. No where in France, although they spoke French. People  
all busying with their own little lives. Suddenly there was a scramble. "MARY!" People screaming my name. With out thinking my legs started running and my eyes looking for a place to hide. "MARY!" The voice screaming again. Suddenly my legs stopped  
I urged to continue but fatigue over toke my body. I found a bit of glass on the floor. I wouldn't be taken not again, I would join Francis. "MARY! MARY STOP!" A warm voice spoke. One I had longed to of heard for the past few weeks. "My god it's really  
you, Mary." I turned and dropped the glass. Francis...


	5. Questions without answers

**Hi all its been a long, long,long time I know but due to personal reasons and deciding where to take this story I haven't been able to write the up coming Chapters. Thank you to all those who stuck with me and because of where i have decided to take the story I have written a mini authors note at the bottom. I have a feeling some of you will not like the way this has been taken, but stick with me and I promise you wont be disappointed. I hope you do like this chapter and i will see you on the bottom of the page**.

I hear his voice calling my name and my legs give up as i fall to the ground. He loves me, he is calling my name. But he is angry, Francis i am sorry. He raises his hand and harshly slaps the side of my face, making my cheek turn a rosy pink. He raiseshis  
hand again and slaps harder. "Wake up Mary" he calls. Why is he angry at me please don't be angry, I love you. I peel my eyes from the floor and look into his ocean blue eyes, except they're not blue. Blood shot red puffy eyes stare back at meas  
the peaceful atmosphere changes into black and blurry walls. " She is coming back" I hear an ugly voice say. Francis starts rapidly fading away. No Francis don't leave me again, don't go! I start sobbing and I hear chocking laughs mocking me. Idon't  
care I just want Francis. Please don't leave me Francis. His picture fades and I truly see what is happening. It was a dream.

Fuck. No wonder it was so easy to escape, it was a dream, no a nightmare. 2 black figures stand before me and slowly come closer towards me. I was still here. There shadows creeping closer making me shiver in fear and because I was so cold. But a shadowin  
the corner caught my eye more than the 2 coming closer still. It was of a smaller girl. No older than 10. She is crying. Slap. My concentration goes to the stinging of my cheek. "Come on now Mary, its alright we just need you to tell us where the  
/wretched pig of a husband is." Slap. The stinging turns to a burn sensation as I feel thick, hot blood oozedown my face. "Where is he?". I turn my face to him and spitin his face. Slap. I feel a sharp blade under my chin, slowly cutting intomy  
neck. My blood stained rags become more bloody, but it causes me no pain.

"Its useless she will not talk, he needs her alive so i see no way of getting information". I can hardly see though my black and swollen eye, but I see them leaving and I hearthe loud slam of the door. Soon i feel the room go dizzy and just as Ithink  
I am going to pass out I see the young girls face crying. "Here your majesty, don't give up." She says though tears and while wiping the blood from my neck and cheek. " I have been locked here my entire life and yet i have been alone." She gives  
/me a crust of bread and a sip of water just as i hear thedoor open again I look back to see she has disappeared. I have so many questions. Who is she? Who is "he"? What am I doing here? Am I going to die? As if reading my mind i hear the familiar  
/voice of the shadows who keep me here. I have never seen there faces before, only there shadows and masks. "There, there Mary, don't be scared after all it's your wedding day tomorrow." He laughed as he walks out of the room. What? Mine and FrancisWedding  
day anniversary isn't for months. He comes back with 4 more men, while they hold me he knocks me out and drag my body away leaving a trail of stained blood.

 **So there you have it the next chapter.(sorry for the long wait and how short it is.) I decided to take this angle as i felt you deserved a better plan of escape and I have an extended piece of story line I want to included. Also I wanted to show that Mary had notgiven up yet and still dreams to be free. For those of you who don't like this I am sorry, but don't worry Mary will eventually escape but not as the same person she came out as and not with losing something or someone...**

 **So please review and tell me who so you think "he" is. HINT he is someone from the TV show.**

 **Also tell me what you think and any ideas you might have. Love you guys.**

 **Until next chapter...**


	6. Chains unlocked new ones locked

**So I know its been a really long time and I am really sorry, so I have written chapters already so that I can post then frequently and keep it updated now. Thanks for sticking by me so enjoy...**

 **Mary's POV:**

I heard heavy stomps coming down towards me. A rattling of chains and keys hanging from the shadows pocket. I heard his heavy breathing coming closer and loser until I could feel it against my cold skin. His breath felt like a warmth I had missed for  
so long. I had been living in the shadows for a few days I guess, never seeing the light means I have no way of seeing when ay is. I miss the light. I miss the way it dances until it collapses and sleeps and wakes up dancing again the next day. I  
miss life. I miss Scotland. Suddenly the sound of my chains being unlocked drags me out of my thoughts.

"Listen" The shadow speaks "You are going to be married tomorrow and taken to.."

CRASH

"Find him and kill him." I hear men roaring.

"I don't have much time I must go." He gets up to leave with my shackles undone but before he can go I grab his wrist. "what is going on ? Please help me." I whisper as I can hardly talk I am so weak.

"The prince, he plans to marry you to take Scotland and England as his own." The shadow whispers "I must go now my queen don't worry your lover is coming, he will find you."

"There he is, he is with the Queen." I Hear the men roar again as foot steps of running men come closer. As I turn around the shadow is gone and I am once again alone. As the men reach me they sigh, and turn on there hills to run elsewhere and try and  
find the shadow. 3 men slowly start walking down towards the wall where I was chained for so bends slowly down and whispers in my ear. "Its your wedding day today smile." With that he rose and wickedly smiled its black teeth glaring. Then spat on  
my as the other 2 men picked me up and dragged me to a new room.

This room was different though. It wasn't dark and dingy like the rest. It was light and had pale walls with a dress bed and vanity closet. As the men continued to drag me i saw myself in the reflection as we passed the mirror and to say I couldn't see  
any natural skin left was an understatement. The black and blue monster looking back at me shuddered in its appearance, I was a creature of darkness. Suddenly the men dropped me and scuttled out of the room leaving me alone once more. Then I heard  
the flutter of 2 women entering the room. My voice to horse to talk, I sat in silence while they bathed and cleaned me. I lay limb in a cold dirty watered tub while silence became drowning me. "There she you clean up quite well your majesty." The  
first lady smiled trying to make myself feel better. I dried off, dressed and sat on the stole while the second of the ladies tried to cover the browses on my face with creams and makeup. I remember being a child trying to put my mothers makeup on  
my face and how she would scold me for doing it. I was dragged back to reality when she hit a very sensitive part of my face rather harshly. Or so I thought. Actually it as the slap of a man from a state of power by the looks of his clothes. In fact  
so much to say he could be an earl. "How dare you hit me you..." I squeaked before he slapped me again and spat at me. "You horrid Scot bitch are required to severe your duty and will marry his esteemed majesty tomorrow night. Rest well." And with  
that he exited and left me speech less. Where was I? Who was this Prince everyone keeps talking about? Where is Francis ? I need Francis. With these thought the 2 women slowly guided me to the bed and I quickly fell into slumber with thought of Francs  
going around my head and our dream of 2 children.

When Morning open and the light began to dance I was awoken by 2 different women. I couldn't make friends here even if I tried they kept stopping who served me so i would have no one. I was once again covered with make up, but instead of daydreaming I  
was in consent pain on one side off my face from the slap. Today was the day I would lose all hope of returning to Francis as I would be married to someone I didn't know and probably killed after I had reached all I could. I am going to marry someone  
random today and I have no power to say no. I may be a queen, but I am a queen with no power. After the retinue cover up of the torches i had been though, 2 men arrived to push me to meet my new husband who I should be devoted to loving for the rest  
of eternity. I pass many corridors of red and are confused when I see the same French styles that haven't gone past France yet. I must still be in France or very close at least,I think as we continue walking past the art and French styled windows.  
As we enter to grand doors I am bowed to by both guards on the sides of the door and are meet by the back of a young man slightly older looking then myself. When I look to turn back I am pushed to my knees facing the mans the man turns himself around  
and the pager starts to announce his name. " His esteemed majesty Prince..." But before he could answer I gasped and my head fell into my hands crying. Was I truly going to have to marry this man ?

 **Thank you all for sticking by me please comment who you think this man will be and any Ideas you have all comments are truly helpful to keep the chapter writing carrying on good or bad. Thank you and until next time (Which i promise will be much sooner) Iwill see you next chapter...**


End file.
